The invention relates to a calender for applying a dispersion of solid resins, wax dispersions and surface materials on sections or particularly on sheets, with a heatable calender roller, a counterpressure roller disposed at the inlet of the section or sheet and a take-off roller, which is preferably constructed as a suction roller and offset in the direction of rotation of the calender roller with respect to the counterpressure roller, as well as, optionally, an air knife disposed in the outlet gap.
Such calenders enable a mirror finish to be achieved at the specular surface of the calender roller by melting a calender lacquer applied on the section or sheet. For such calenders, for example, those of the German Offenlegungsschrift 35 35 685 A1, calender roller diameters of 450 mm and counterpressure roller diameters of less than 200 mm are customary. Moreover, it is also usual to dispose the take-off roller at a short distance, that is, offset by less than about 90.degree. at the periphery, behind the counterpressure roller.
When applying particularly aqueous dispersions of solid resins, wax dispersions and surface materials, which have the advantage, when applied in small mounts on the surface, of getting along without pollutants, such as organic solvents, difficulties arise, however, when the conventional calender is used, since the desired high gloss surfaces, which are customary for calendering, cannot be achieved or the throughput rates must be kept so low, that it is not possible to work economically.